Poker Face
by Mavro Fos
Summary: Kris ialah namja misterius, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi di kelasnya. Hal ini membuat seluruh sekolah penasaran akan tampang selain tampang tanpa ekspresinya. Ini juga membuat sebelas namja di kelas Kris yang menyebut dirinya EXO memulai misi untuk membuat Kris berekspresi. /Main!Krisho/Slight!Lumin,Chansoo,Baekchen,Hunkai/


Main!Krisho

Slight!Lumin,Baekchen,Chansoo,Hunkai

Rated : T

* * *

><p>Nama : Kris Wu alias Wu Yifan<p>

TTL : 6 November 1997

Kelas : XI-IPA3

Sekolah : Busan senior High school

Pribadi : Misterius, poker face, flat face

Alamat : tidak diketahui

Motto : no question no talk

Ucap seorang siswa beseragam rapih sambil membawa sebuah catatan.

"Kerja bagus Lay, lanjutkan penyelidikannya." Sang leader Luhan menyahut.

"Sebentar, dia benar-benar anak kelas kita bang?" anak lainnya yang berambut hitam bertanya tapi pertanyaannya tidak digubris oleh Luhan yang masih asyik memainkan rambut Xiumin sang little Baozinya. Dia mendesah dan mengelilingkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Ya, saat ini sebelas anak sekolah kelas XI IPA3 disebuah sekolah swasta ternama di Busan yang menamai diri mereka EXO -makhluk asing- tengah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan eskul. Mereka sedang membahas salah satu anak misterius yang berada di kelas mereka. Saking misteriusnya mereka bahkan tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya dalam kelas. Tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang pernah mendengar orang itu tertawa bahkan tersenyum pun tidak pernah dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Dia sangat irit berbicara dan tidak mempunyai teman, selalu datang paling pagi dan pulang paling sore sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang menggetahui alamat rumah Kris si manusia batu itu.

"Lu-ge, jadi apa rencana pertama kita?" Tanya kai makhluk yang paling dekil tapi terkenal polos itu. Saat ini dia tengah berada di pangkuan sehun yang tengah tertidur.

"Eum, sudah kita tentukan besok kita mulai rencana." Luhan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hoy BaekChen kalian jangan pada bermesraan dong, kita lagi serius nih. Besok kalian mulai rencananya." Lay mendengus melihat pasangan BaekChen yang lagi asyik bermesraan di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"lho? Iri ya tidak punya pacar? Jadian saja sana sama panda." Baekhyun kini tengah memainkan rambut Chennya sambil sesekali menatap mehrong kearah lay.

"Hmpgh…."

.

.

Koridor sekolah kini terlihat sepi, maklum baru pukul 05.30 begini mana mungkin ada orang yang mau repot-repot datang -terlalu- pagi ke sekolah, yah kecuali untuk satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu.

Kini Kris tengah tertidur di bangkunya untuk meneruskan mimpi indahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dia seakan tidak terusik oleh teman sekelasnya yang satu persatu datang dan membuat kelas yang tadinya sunyi menjadi seperti pasar ayam.

"Hey, dia masih tidur dibangkunya. Mulai saja rencananya." Xiumin yang baru datang langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia berbicara sangat pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Kris yang berada di belakang Baekhyun. Bangku Baekhyun tepat berada di depan bangku Kris.

"Arraseo, Minseokkie hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Sesuai rencana Baekhyun dan Chen menjalankan aksinya dengan hati-hati. Pertama-tama mereka ingin melihat ekspresi kesakitan sekaligus marah sang tuan Wu dengan mengikatkan tali sepatunya diantara kursi dan mencoret muka Kris dengan crayon kemudian memfotonya. Setelah semuanya selesai Baekhyun dan Chen membangunkan Kris dengan cara menendangnya. Sadis bukan?

'BUKK'

Tendangan itu dengan tepat mengenai samping pantat tepos Kris dan seketika Kris terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

'SRETT...BRUKK'

Dan itu tadi adalah suara jatuhnya tuan Wu akibat terserimpet tali sepatunya sendiri dan sialnya ketika jatuh wajahnya lah yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai.

"Ups."

Suara dentuman keras itu mengalihkan pandangan para murid yang berada disitu kearah tempat jatuhnya Baekhyun bahkan para anggota EXO pun menganga melihat kejadian spektakuler tersebut.

Ketika para anggota EXO sadar bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Chen dan Baekhyun, mereka lalu memfokuskan matanya ke arah wajah Kris untuk melihat perubahan mimik mukanya. Tetapi setelah lama menunggu mereka hanya bisa melihat tatapan datar manusia itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kris tidak menyiratkan rasa kesakitan dan marah karena habis dikerjai. Kris pun duduk kembali di bangkunya setelah membersihkan coretan crayon di muka mulusnya.

.

.

"Hah, dalam percobaan pertama saja sudah gagal, apa dia tidak bisa merasakan sakit? Kalau aku jadi dia pasti aku langsung memukul kalian. Hidungku yang mancung." Seru Chanyeol sambil menubrukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang eskul mereka, dia memegang hidungnya membayangkan soal kejadian Kris. semua yang ada disitu hanya menggeleng, mereka juga heran memang ada ya orang yang tak berekspresi di dunia ini?

"Huh, apa susahnya sih dia lengkungkan sedikit bibirnya? Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat dia berbicara sama sekali." Sang magnae anggota EXOpun menggerutu.

"sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita masuk rencana kedua saja. LuMin kalian siapkan?" Suho sang tetua EXO ketiga itu menengahi, matanya kini melirik pada dua orang sedikit berbeda tinggi di sudut ruangan yang kini sedang asyik berciuman. Ukh pasangan mesum pikirnya.

"Yakk Leader!" Seru D.O dengan muka memerah. Dia malu melihat adegan ciuman yang sudah menjurus adegan dewasa di depannya. Lihat saja tangan kiri Luhan kini sedang sibuk menelusup kedalam kemeja Xiumin yang sudah berantakan. Tangan kanannya juga tidak tinggal diam meremas butt Xiumin yang berada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa memegang bahu Luhan erat dengan bibirnya yang masih melakukan adegan french kiss dengan bibir tebal Luhan.

'Pletak'

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepala Luhan. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Dan seketika itu juga pangutan bibirnya dengan bibir Xiumin terlepas.

"Aww, Appeo." Luhan mengusap-usap kepalanya sementara Xiumin dengan muka memerah karena malu cepat-cepat membereskan seragamnya yang berantakan dan bangkit menjauh dari pangkuan Luhan. Sebenarnya walaupun mereka sering berciuman seperti itu mereka belum pernah melakukan adegan dewasa, alasannya karena mereka belum cukup umur. Logis.

"Byuntae Couple." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Ah ada apa?" Luhan menyudahi acara mengaduhnya. Dia menghampiri anggotanya dengan Xiumin yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Besok jalankan rencana B. Kalian siapkan?" tanya Chen.

"Eum iya iya tenang saja serahkan padaku. Tapi kalau kembali gagal?" Luhan menyeringit kurang yakin.

"Jangan pesimis dulu shika." Sehun meyakinkan. Semua yang ada disitu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun.

"Tumben otakmu jalan maknae." Suho berujar.

"otakku memang selalu jalan. Hyung saja yang otaknya sudah konslet." Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang dia pegang.

'bagh'

Sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu Sehun." Ujar Kai orang yang melempar sepatu itu. Sehun yang di lempar hanya meringis sambil tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan menatap tajam ke arah namjachingunya itu.

* * *

><p>Hari kedua misi anggota EXO dijalankan. Percobaan membuat flat face Kris mendapatkan ekspresi pun sama seperti hari sebelumnya. GAGAL.<p>

Jadi, pada saat istirahat pertama anggota EXO tidak pergi ke kantin dan memilih untuk makan di dalam kelas karena dari data yang diperoleh Lay dilapangan Kris Wu selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah dan memakannya di kelas pada jam istirahat. Luhan sudah terlihat stand by dengan bola basket di tangannya. Rencananya Luhan dan Xiumin akan main basket di dalam kelas dan secara sengaja akan melemparkan bola basket itu ke belakang kepala Kris yang memang sedang menikmati makanannya di tempat duduk Sugyung yang ada di depan kelas. Rencana ini lebih sadis dari rencana pertama.

'Jdukkk'

Bola basket itu sukses menghantam kepala Kris dan membuat Kris jatuh ke arah depan tempat makanannya ditaruh. Muka mulus Kris sukses mendarat kearah pancake di depannya. "A-Kris, Kris mianhae..." Xiumin membungkuk minta maaf dan buru-buru membersihkan muka Kris menggunakan tissue yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Anggota EXO yang melihat kejadian itupun menahan tawanya melihat muka dingin Kris yang penuh dengan krim dan madu. Mereka diam-diam memperhatikan raut wajah Kris yang terus memasang muka datarnya yang sedang dibersihkan oleh Xiumin.

Terdengar suara kursi dan meja bergeser. Kris berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan keluar kelas tanpa merubah raut wajahnya. Xiumin yang sedari tadi membersihkan wajah Kris hanya memasang wajah O_O nya D.O.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun mengalami nasib yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Sudah seminggu misi membuat Kris berekspresi dijalankan tanpa membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Semua anggota EXO rasanya ingin menyerah saja karena usaha mereka yang dianggap sia-sia.

"Hyung kurasa kita menyerah saja. Sudah banyak cara kita menjahilinya tapi hasilnya tetap sia-sia." Chanyeol menggerutu. D.O yang berada disampingnya hanya mengusap-usap pelan bahu Chanyeol guna menenangkan namjachingunya yang sedang badmood.

"Benar kata Chanyeol hyung. Kita berdua sudah memberikan garam sepuluh sendok pada tehnya saja dia tetap meminumnya walau akhirnya disemburkan keluar jendela." Sehun membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja. "Kemarin aku juga sudah menaruh banyak bubuk cabai di bekal sekolahnya." Ujar Tao pelan. Saat ini ia tengah merebahkan badannya di dekat Lay duduk. Matanya terpejam tapi mulutnya masih berbicara.

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin karena kepedasan dia minum semua air yang ada di botol minumnya. Tapi ekspresinya masih tetap datar." Tao melanjutkan.

"Tuhkan hyung, lebih baik kita menyerah saja. Muka datarnya itu benar-benar ingin aku tendang." Chanyeol berdiri mempraktekan tendangan kepala yang dipelajarinya dari Tao, tapi ketika menendang tiba-tiba pinggangnya terasa encok dan Chanyeol langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Arraseo, jika itu mau kalian. Tapi kami punya satu rencana lagi. Aku jamin rencana ini akan membuat Kris mengeluarkan ekspresi." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam kini menyahut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai evil yang bagi siapapun melihatnya akan bergidik ngeri. "Apa itu rencananya Baek?" Semua mendekat kearah Baekhyun penasaran.

"Jatuhkan dia dari lantai empat."

Sing. Semua terdiam mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

'pletak' 'pletak' 'pletak'

Tiga jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Baekhyun. "Kita akan membunuhnya begitu? Pabboya." Suho menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun. Dirinya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bercanda, Bercanda." Baekhyun nyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya mereka penasaran lagi. Mereka semua sudah mengambil ancang-ancang jika jawaban Baekhyun ngelantur lagi. Baekhyun menyuruh mereka mendekat, membisikkan rencananya agar orang lain tidak mendengarnya. Padahal diruangan itu hanya ada mereka bersebelas.

"AHHHH, SHIREO..." Teriak Suho dengan suara cemprengnya membuat semua yang berada disana menutup telinganya reflek karena kaget. "Mengapa harus aku? Baek..." Suho merengek.

"Hahaha Brilliant idea." Sehun tertawa nista. Pikirannya menerawang melihat Suho memakai pakaian seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. daebak daebak aku setuju hyung hahahaha..." Chanyeol tidak berhenti tertawa. Ternyata Sehun dan Chanyeol satu pemikiran ya?

"Ah andwae." Suho masih merengek, dirinya sudah terjatuh di lantai.

"Karena kamu yang belum berperan dalam misi ini Suho-ah." Xiumin terkikik geli melihat Suho yang sedang menendang-nendang udara di lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Semua yang berada disitu pun demikian. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat sifat asli angelnya keluar. Biasanya Suho selalu bersikap sok dewasa. "Sudahlah Suho ikuti saja instruksi Baekhyun, kalau rencana ini gagal juga kita batalkan misi ini." Luhan mengangkat tubuh ringan Suho dari lantai ke atas sofa kosong.

"Keudae hyung..." Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Telunjuk kanan Luhan tepat menempel pada bibir merah Suho menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Junmyeonie, Hwaiting!" Xiumin, Chen, Kai dan D.O mengepalkan tangannya keatas sembari mengibarkan bendera dengan tulisan hwaiting dan banyak gambar abstrak disekitar lukisan itu. Bermaksud menyemangatinya. Suho semakin merajuk. Sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan pakaian yang akan di pakai Suho besok. Ternyata Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang. Baekhyun hanya tertawa setan melihat Suho menderita.

"YAKK!"

.

.

Dan disinilah Suho berada, di dalam sebuah kelas yang sepi karena memang baru pukul enam pagi. Teman-temannya kini sedang memblokade jalan menuju kelas dan hanya membiarkan Kris lewat. '_Huh, seperti aku ingin menyatakan cinta saja padanya sampai memblokade jalan segala. Memang pawai?'_ Batin Suho melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kelewat aneh. Leadernya pun aneh. sekali lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Teneng...Teneng...Teneng...'

Oh ternyata alarm tanda Kris sudah masuk perangkap terdengar. Suho sudah melarang mereka memasang bunyi aneh seperti itu tapi mereka tetap bersikeras mempertahankannya karena suara belnya lucu. Lucu darimananya? Bel seram seperti itu, Pikir Suho dalam hati.

Suho segera bersiap-siap. Ugh sebenarnya dia malu memakai pakaian aneh ini, rasanya Suho benar-benar akan mati jika Kris melihatnya.

'kriett'

Suara pintu kelas berderit. Membuat jantung Suho benar-benar ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Ini adalah hidup dan matinya bung. Dengan sigap Suho membalikkan badannya sembari menutup kedua matanya cepat.

"Anneyong Kris-ssi." Sapanya ramah. Suho masih menutup matanya ketika Kris sudah memasuki kelas. Kawan-kawannya yang lain pun kini sudah memasuki kelas mereka untuk menonton perubahan ekspresi wajah poker face Kris(?).

Satu detik. Belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari Kris.

Dua detik. Kris sedikit maju mempersempit jaraknya dengan Suho. Membuat para anggota EXO menahan nafas mereka.

Tiga detik. Ada aura aneh yang berkeliaran di sekitar tubuh Kris. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chen. Kai sudah bersembunyi dibalik baju Sehun. D.O mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Luhan dan Xiumin tetap berada di tempatnya sambil memakan bakpau yang dibawa mereka masuk ke kelas. Tao menggigiti kuku jarinya dan Lay memasang wajah inconnectnya.

Empat detik. Kris memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana sekolah. Jaraknya dengan Suho hanya tiga langkah lagi.

Lima detik. Suho merasa tidak ada perubahan pada sekitarnya mencoba membuka mata doenya perlahan.

'deg'

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dengan pose coolnya Kris menatap intens Suho. Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, menyipitkan pandangannya pada sosok angel di depannya, Kris melakukan pergerakan pada wajah dinginnya. Mulutnya terangkat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di perutnya seakan menekan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. Tetapi perkiraan para member EXO meleset. Kris ternyata sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya, dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak tawanya lebih lama.

"Hahahaha, _neo neomu neomu michyeo_ Suho.. hahahaha.." Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bersebelas melihat tawa lepas Kris. Sepertinya mereka harus berterimakasih pada Suho atas kejadian langka ini. Suho sendiri sekarang hanya mematung melihat orang yang diam-diam disukainya ternyata tertawa karena dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan Kris mengecilkan volume tertawanya dan akhirnya berhenti, membuat suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Kris menatap tajam kearah Suho, memandang Suho yang sedang memakai baju maid perempuan dengan rok satu jengkal diatas lututnya dari atas ke bawah.

"_Keundae_, Junmyeonnie.." Kris mulai mendekati Suho. Sepuluh orang yang berada diruangan itupun terkejut. Suho mau tidak mau berjalan mundur dengan perlahan mengikuti gerakan Kris yang semakin mendekat. Punggung Suho sudah menabrak tembok kelas. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya kabur. Kris sudah meletakkan kedua lengannya disisi-sisi kepala Suho. Memerangkap Suho dan menghimpitnya. Sepuluh orang yang berada disitu menahan nafasnya kaget.

"Kau imut Suho-ya saat memakai pakaian ini. Paha mulus dan kecilmu terlihat jelas. Pinggang rampingmu seperti yeoja membuatku ingin memelukmu. Kaki jenjangmu yang memperlihatkan kulit putih pucatmu membuatku _horny you know?"_ Ucap Kris rendah tepat di telinga Suho. Suho bersumpah bahwa suara rendah Kris membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan deru nafasnya yang terputus-putus membuat otaknya konslet dalam sekejap. "Dan juga, bibir merah menggodamu membuatku ingin melumat bibirmu rakus." Lanjutnya.

'CHUU'

Tanpa bisa diduga oleh Suho tiba-tiba saja bibir tebal Kris sudah melumat bibirnya ganas. Suho yang shock dengan kejadian ini hanya bisa mematung dengan pipi yang memerah sempurna. Sepuluh orang yang melihat adegan tersebut shock, bahkan Tao dan Kai ditutup matanya oleh Lay dan Sehun.

Lima menit sudah ciuman panas itu berlangsung. Karena pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis, mereka akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. benang saliva terbentang diantara bibir bengkak Suho dan Kris. Dengan deru nafas yang berat Kris bergumam di telinga sensitif Suho.

"_Saranghae, _Suho-ya."

.

.

* * *

><p>Hahaha,, cerita ini mampir ditengah-tengah nunggu waktunnya buka puasa. Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Emang.<p>

Tolong bantu Review ya?


End file.
